Sin ruido Sin tosquedad
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Sebastian fue secuestrado y su pequeño captor es su vecino. Un niño de 13 años. SebasCiel [BL] AU


¡Buenas!

Kana escupiendo ideas y más tonterías de lo normal.

Así es. Desde hace tiempo he querido realizar un AU sobre ellos y POR FIN pude hacer algo. Siento que es raro, extravagante, fuera de lo que estoy acostumbrada a realizar. Quizás a muchos les parezca una porquería, agradezco a aquellos que me acompañan en este SUICIDIO de escritura. Y le llamo así porque NO TIENE SENTIDO. Todo salió tan fluido que no sé por qué razón lo escribí.

Espero les guste. Déjenme sus comentarios: constructivos, destructivos, etc.

[Los personajes pertenecen a **Yana Toboso** ].

* * *

 **Sin ruido. Sin tosquedad.**

Sebastian fue secuestrado y su pequeño captor es su vecino. Un niño de 13 años.

* * *

 **Capítulo único.**

Estaba algo curioso de tenerlo encima. Si bien es cierto que alguna vez fantaseó ser montado en la cama, nunca llegó a considerar que tendría tales… _situaciones incómodas_ por parte del que era su vecino. No en esos momentos.

 _«Ah. Los niños cada día crecían más rápido de lo normal.»_

No estaba seguro si era cosa de la pubertad, pero tener encima al pequeño, y adinerado, señorito, era algo que en toda su vida, nunca llegó a considerar.

—¿No deberías estar en estos momentos en la escuela? —¿Debería, cierto? Era martes y hasta donde sabía, no era festivo. No podía estar confundido, a pesar de los químicos que antes le fueron magistralmente suministrados en su bebida. Para su fortuna, parecía que el efecto de los mismos estaba pasando.

—Uhm, ¿acaso ahora estás nervioso, Sebastian?

Bravucón. ¿De cuándo a aquí el inocente niño había adquirido esa efímera valentía?

—No diría precisamente nervioso. Solamente considero que si vas a estar encima, me gustaría tener las manos libres.

Porque sí, nunca supo cómo, y en qué momento, el pequeño vecino le había atado las manos por delante. En verdad, todo se aprendía ahora por internet. Debería utilizar más el _smartphone_.

—¿Y permitir que huyas? Já, con lo difícil que es atraparte.

Bueno, Ciel debía considerar los serios problemas legales que a Sebastian le conllevaba sostener una relación secreta con un menor. Con las leyes no debía jugarse. Peor aún, cuando se trataba de la alcaldesa Frances Midford; tía del susodicho menor.

—Bien. Bien. Prometo no huir.

Algo que en la vida había aprendido era que, en casos de secuestro, debía ceder a los caprichos del raptor. Aunque ahora le resultaba curioso que su captor lo hubiese atrapado en su propia casa. Fue, al final de todo, mala idea darle una copia de sus llaves.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la _sinceridad_ con la que Sebastian hablaba, Ciel no se movió de su lugar. Estaba cómodamente sentado sobre la pelvis del moreno y, contrario a lo que el mayor llegaba a pensar, el niño se movió lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

Oh, vaya problema. No podía controlarse viendo esos pantalones cortos sobre su cuerpo.

—Señorito. —Usó un tono formal levantando la mirada y sosteniéndola sobre la otra. Estaba teniendo serios problemas bajo esas jóvenes y vírgenes caderas—. Con las personas mayores no se juega.

—Pero con los niños, sí.

 _«_ _Demonios. Aquella boca era digna de ser devorada a mordiscos._ _»_

Y, como si la poca razón escapara con esas palabras, esbozó una sonrisa. Debía cambiar de estrategia. Ceder un poco no estaría mal.

—¿Y quién era el que decía que no era uno? Qué conveniente serlo ahora. —Se acomodó debajo del chiquillo. Si sería violado, lo disfrutaría—. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Eh? —Oh, Sebastian era perspicaz y sabía perfectamente la falta de experiencia del niño.

—¿O me dirás que no sabes lo que sigue? —Se movió bajo ese cuerpo. Momento en que el menor reaccionó con pudor en las mejillas.

Levantó una ceja ante esa reacción. La mirada rojiza mostraba un aire arrogante. Sabía lo que hacía y, como todo adulto, jugaría bien las piezas de su tablero para salirse con la suya. O en todo caso, para salirse de ese aprieto que estaba bajo los pantalones.

—Tenemos un poco de tiempo, aunque no sé si logres-…

—Oh, por lo que veo, consideras que soy tan incrédulo como para no haber venido preparado. —Interrumpió acomodando una mano sobre el hombre del moreno, lo que hizo que éste se echara un poco más hacia atrás, quedando perfectamente sobre las almohadas, que curiosamente también estaban acomodadas. ¿Cómo y cuándo preparó todo eso?

—¿Perdón? —Bien, eso no estaba marchando como lo había planeado.

—Como dije, soy un niño, por lo mismo tuve que tomar medidas preventivas.

…OK. Algo no estaba cavilando con sentido. ¿Prevenir qué?—. Creo que tenemos un error anatómico.

—No me refería a eso. —Sebastian entonces comprendió que al menos sí iba a la escuela.

Ciel metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos sacando un condón. Lo sostuvo con los labios a la vez que las manos empezaban a retirar la hebilla del cinturón del mayor.

Ah, al parecer sí sabía lo que hacía. _«_ _Eso era aún más inquietante_ _»_ —. Creo conveniente que aclaremos antes nuestros roles.

Los ojos color zafiro se entrecerraron mirando con cierta coquetería al moreno. Vaya, vaya, sin duda era un señorito arrogante. El niño bajó la bragueta luego de desalojar el botón del ojal.— Oh, eres todo un maestro —expresó Sebastian con burla, a la par que miraba la tosca habilidad con la que realizaba sus _actividades_.

A pesar de su sarcasmo, le gustaba. Le encantaba el cómo aquellas manos sin experiencia intentaban demostrar lo contrario a las palabras. No podía negar aquella emoción que el niño le generaba. Sin duda, jugar a ser seducido, no era del todo aburrido. No cuando un inexperimentado joven amo se disponía a tomar la iniciativa.

Levantó las manos pasando las mismas sobre el cuerpo del chiquillo. Le atrajo a la vez que sonreía con cierta satisfacción. En su rostro había esa expresión: mezcla de arrogancia y astucia. Estaba en la espera de algo más.

Su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de tomarlo. De arrebatarle la mínima pureza que esa piel desprendía. Sebastian siempre le había mirado y, de igual modo, había sido correspondido en esas miradas.

Había sido inquietante. Pero era una sensación inquietante y llena de satisfacción. La ansiedad crecía en cada encuentro a escondidas. Cada que el leve roce de vecinos ocultaba _algo más_.

Era un adulto perverso. Perverso hasta en sus sueños donde ya lo había desnudado y mancillado hasta el cansancio. No había un rincón que no conociera de ese cuerpo. Bajo las oscuras noches, Sebastian se consumía en la desesperación de devorarlo por completo.

Y bien, ahora lo tenía. O mejor dicho, lo tenían. Como fuera que lo viera, ambos estaban en la misma cama y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Después de todo, el adulto debe ser el responsable de la _educación_ del menor.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Fueron las palabras nada románticas del chiquillo, dejando así caer de los labios delgados el condón; mismos labios que fueron lamidos por el otro.

—Pues si vamos a hacerlo, será sin condón. Dudo que tengas alguna enfermedad.

—Yo no dudo que tengas alguna.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué poca confianza cuando te he sido tan fiel.

—¿Qué piensas que espere de un demonio[1]?

Apresó con audacia la boca pequeña. Besó. Besó como si fuera a devorarlo por completo. Dulce y empalagoso. Pero sobretodo, fogoso. La lengua del niño había aprendido bien. Los besos tras las cortinas, a escondidas de los demás, no habían sido en vano.

Cubrió los dientes lechosos y prolongó la acción hasta que sintió el aire faltarle. Fue entonces cuando desató sus muñecas y, sin titubeos, lo tumbó debajo de su cuerpo. Con los adultos no se debe jugar, se lo había dicho.

—Tú, maldito demonio[1] .

—Mis disculpas, pero todo autocontrol tiene un límite. Deberían elogiarme por el tiempo que pasó sin que te tocara.

—¿Y quién te lo pidi-… nghm —Sebastian le besó. Debía callarlo. Si bien la boca y la arrogancia eran atractivas, en ocasiones mataban el _romanticismo_.

Con las manos fue descubriendo las caderas. Retiró las ropas con habilidad. Se veía claramente la experiencia que tanto alardeaba poseer. La boca fue paseando en el cuerpo delgado. Marcarlo. Hacerlo por completo suyo. Podía escuchar el _crash crash_ de la castidad cayendo.

Separó aquellas piernas y, levantando la pelvis del chiquillo, se frotó entre ellas. El autocontrol era algo que los adultos presumían poseer, y muy a pesar de eso, parecía que tener como vecino a un pequeño demonio, debía ser considerado como causa principal por perderlo. Sebastian se inclinó hasta llegar a ese rostro. Vaya, ni en esa situación dejaba de sorprenderlo.

En el rostro del señorito no había una pizca de miedo, ni siquiera estaba en ella algo de asombro. Contrario a todo lo esperado, se encontraba con una expresión llena de satisfacción.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Había caído en su juego! ¡Había logrado su objetivo!

Sebastian había perdido ante el niño.

Y, en lugar de sentirse devastado, la excitación aumentó. Sin duda, el hacerlo con ese mocoso, tenía sus ventajas—. Con tu permiso.

Con una sonrisa que dejaba ver a los colmillos sedientos, besó aquella boca; introdujo a la par, el miembro en la castidad. Apretó aquellos muslos con las manos, quería marcar las huellas de su estadía en esa piel clara. No había consideración. Las consecuencias de jugar con los adultos debían ser dejadas.

Empujó la lengua con la suya. El gemido entre dolor y excitación surgía de esa pequeña boca que no mostraba renuencia al trato sádico. Muy por el contrario, las manos del ojiazul atrajeron por el cuello al moreno. Sebastian se encontraba en un aprieto. No sabía con certeza si aquello era un castigo o un premio.

Y en realidad, poco ahora le interesaba.

Soltó un jadeo al separarse de esos labios. Relamió los suyos mirándolo desde arriba. Quería grabar en sus pensamientos aquella imagen que, bajo su cuerpo, se revelaba. Levantó una de las piernas. Mordió el pie del menor. Tan tierno y delicioso. Si pudiera devorarlo… ¡qué haría si tuviese esa oportunidad de satisfacer su hambruna por completo!

Sin embargo, Sebastian sabía que era imposible. Sólo podía tener esos pequeños mordiscos de aquel cuerpo. Porque era mejor disfrutar el hecho de mancharlo poco a poco. Había una rara excitación al ver cómo aquel chiquillo cambiaba las facetas en su rostro. Era perverso en sus pensamientos, no iba a negarlo. Como en todo adulto, había ambición.

Dio una estocada contra esas caderas. El gemido expulsado de esa boca hizo que sonriera.

Satisfacción.

Fascinación.

Con la mano tomó la hombría del menor. Presionó la punta empapada.

 _«_ _Ah, sin duda era aún un niño.»_

A Sebastian le encantaba la idea de irle enseñando con calma. Se tomaría el tiempo necesario para hacerlo un experto en la provocación en la cama.

—Ah… apresúrate… —balbuceó llevando el dorso de la mano a la boca. Se mordió con la intención de no demostrar la tensión que, el agarre del otro, había generado en su cuerpo.

A pesar de ello, el moreno no era ingenuo en esas cuestiones. Conocía aquella reacción de ansiedad y fogosidad que comenzaban a propagarse en el cuerpo del chiquillo. Y claro era, que no haría caso a las exigencias del señorito. No cuando era tan divertido tenerlo a su merced.

—¿No lo disfrutas más así? —Presionó la punta de miembro, brindó una estocada—. Deberías sólo hacer silencio y disfrutarlo, después de todo, estamos invirtiendo tu valioso tiempo de la escuela en _aprendizaje_ , ¿cierto?

—Tú… maldit-… ah. —Una estocada más.

—Vaya, vaya, deberías también tomar clases de lengua. —Fue hasta esa boca. Volvió a besar. Quería jugar.

No le permitiría hacer sonido alguno. Si tuviese que escuchar algo, sería esa cama crujir bajo sus cuerpos. Y lo haría hasta quedar satisfecho de él. No permitiría que terminara hasta que, cada rincón de ese cuerpo casto, fuese mancillado con sus colmillos.

Después de todo, debía aprovechar las ventajas de ser un adulto, la experiencia no se ganaba sin antes haber invertido tiempo en ello. Aun así, existían sus desventajas.

Por ejemplo: el hacerlo **sin ruido ni tosquedad**.

Al final de todo, no podía lastimarlo, no cuando quería más oportunidades para enseñarle.

* * *

Notas.

[1] Ciel usa la palabra _demonio_ en sentido figurado, no como tal. Se refiere a que Sebastian es malvado le incita al mal.

Un gusto que hayas terminado de leer. Como dije antes, esta historia (sin afán de menospreciar la misma) fue una escupidera de ideas que tuve. ¿Un lapsus de locura, quizás? Idk. Pero el punto es que, el hecho de que hayas finalizado la lectura quiere decir que al menos no me fue mal.

Agradecería mucho un comentario. Constructivo, destructivo, sólo dime que existes y que los "vistos" que tengo no son porque la misma persona leer más de una vez el fanfic jajajajajaja.

Ha sido un gusto. Agradezco a todos quienes me han dejado review, no siempre puedo responder pero MUCHAS GRACIAS.

¡Hasta la siguiente!


End file.
